


The Son He'd Never Have

by Curious_Reader



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curious_Reader/pseuds/Curious_Reader
Summary: Anon asked: "I wonder what Murtagh was thinking when he was watching Jamie and Claire the first time saw each other in their wedding finery outside the church and during the vow?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small one shot, that perhaps later down the line I may revisit and expand on. It’s not perfect and I am positive there are grammar issues, but for the moment this is where I have to stop. This piece has a larger than normal part of my heart attached to it, so please be kind.
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy it, I would love to hear your feedback or questions.   
> *I do not speak Gaelic, so I apologize if what I’ve used is incorrect. *

Murtagh hadn’t been able to get Ellen out of his head since this halfcocked wedding was agreed to the day before. He thought of how she would be fussing about, hating how this wedding was more of a business arrangement than anything else, how quickly everything was being thrown together; he just knew it and it made him smile. She had always loved all of her children equally, but for Jamie there was a soft spot. And one look at him and you couldn’t help but smile, he was a lad in love.   
He worried though, knowing the feeling of being so in love with a woman who could never love him back. knew the toll it would take, and the man it would form him into. It It wasn’t something he would wish on anyone, least of all his God son. But, thought there was nothing he could do to help in that regard, but pray she would find love for him to and stand with him, if she didn’t. 

Lost in his own thoughts, he hadn’t heard Claire’s chamber door open, only noticing at the audible gasps of the women present in the tap room. As Claire descended the stairs his mind went blank and found himself releasing a small gasp himself. She was radiant and with a small tug at his heart he thought “Jamie will be thunderstruck.” Moving to the stairs, he offered his arm for the last few steps. Not know what to say to her, he simply smiled. Secure in the knowledge that the bride was ready and would indeed make it to the church, he pulled himself from the small crowd. Stealing one last look towards Claire as she accepted an offered glass of wine from the innkeeper, he turned on his heel and left the tap room in search of Jamie.

Murtagh walked to the back room where Jamie had been sent to get ready a few hours before. Opening the door, he saw Jamie facing away, head down fiddling with his belts. Hearing movement behind him Jamie turned around and again he seemed to have trouble catching his breath; this time accompanied by a sudden lump in his throat. His Godson was head to toe perfect, clean shaven and polished. Looking him over Murtagh was struck suddenly with the realization that this was no longer the unkempt wild lad he had once chased around the yard for placing honey combs in his boots, he was a man and about to become a husband.   
“Ah, there you are athair-baistidh, do you have my broach?” Jamie asked with a brief look of concern. 

Doing his best to gather his emotions he swallowed and said “o’ course I do, come here then.” Moving closer, he adjusted the plaid over his shoulder and secured the broach.   
“Do I look alright?” Jamie asked, voiced again filled with worry. 

Murtagh could feel the sting of tears as he said “Aye, you look bonny, your mam and da would be verra proud at the sight of you.” Seeing Jamie’s small smiled at the mention of his parents; he reached up and touched HIS face adding “As am I, lad. I know you’ll do right by the lass and I wish you nothing but happiness.”

Before Jamie could speak, Murtagh turned towards the door saying “Best get moving, lest your bride thinks ye’ve made a run for it.”  
Murtagh held back as they went outside to greet the rest of the wedding party, wanting to watch as Jamie saw his bride for the first time. He wasn’t disappointed, the lad had all but stopped in his tracks, he could see his body fighting to take in air. Looking to Claire, he smiled as the same response could be seen on her features as well. Neither moved for a moment, stunned by the other. 

Finally making it into the church, he stood off to the side watching as Claire and Jamie exchanged their vows; tears formed in his eyes, no longer able to keep his emotions at bay. For most everybody there this was a necessity, a chore that had to be done, the ceremony itself an indulgence for Jamie. But to him, this was the son he’d never have’s wedding day and his heart swelled. He thought of Ellen and Brian then, and silently said to them “He is well. He is in love. He will be okay. Because, for as long as I am able he will have me at his side. I will watch over him, and his family.”


End file.
